The Forgotten
by Dark Wolf of Teros
Summary: What if the events that happened in HP never happened? AU Main summary inside, some HP characters are OOC: Rated T for later chapters. Discontinued


Summary: what if the events that happened in HP never happened? Voldemort now has control over Hogwarts and the world is in darkness. The world's only hope is the Forgotten, protectors of young witches and wizards. The forgotten found the group of teenagers who are picked to lead the battle and pull the wizarding world out of darkness. The only problem is all of them are separated in Europe and America. Harry, Ron, and Draco only have a few short months to find the others before Voldemort finds the chosen one, the only one who could destroy him.

Author notes: Ok, please don't flame me about this plot. I just came up with this idea while writing "With Lion's Eyes." I hope you enjoy this prologue. Also some of the HP characters are ooc, including Draco, Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

Disclaimers: I don't own HP. Any you know of from HP series belong to J. K. Rowling, and any of characters you don't know belong to me

Prologue:

The hooded figure knocked at the door of what looked to be a muggle's house, but he knew better to think that. A storm was brewing outside and he hoped she was home. The door opened slowly as an eye appeared from the crack of the door. "Who are you?" A woman's voice harshly asked the hooded person. The person rolled up his right arm and shows the woman his mark, an eyeball with the letter 'F,' she quickly close the door and unlocked the door to let the person.

"I'm sorry, wise elder, think not of my foolishness." The woman said as the hooded person took down his hood to reveal a young man in his late teens with blond hair and blue eyes lightly smiling at him. "I know, Narcissa, many of the elder since can't believe your foolishness when you married that death eater." The boy said, but Narcissa's head looked to the ground.

"He forced me, wise elder. He told me he would kill my friends if I didn't agree." She said with a heavy heart, and the boy nodded his head. Then a small blond hair boy about two years old entered the room rubbing his eye, "Mummy, who's that?" he asked quietly.

The boy kneeled down to meet his eyes with the little boy's, "Are you sure you want to do this, Narcissa, his father would kill you if he found out." The boy said. Narcissa eyes began to water as she nodded her head, "I want Draco to be safe, Elder, and I know the laws."

The boy placed place his hand on young Draco's shoulder, "I am Toby, I'm here to take you someplace safe." The boy said to Draco, and then he looked at his mother, "Are you coming too, Mummy."

Narcissa shook her head, "No, Draco dear, he's here for you only, he's taking to someplace safe from your father." Draco shivers at the last word she said and nodded his head. Toby stood up and looked at Narcissa with a sigh as he pulled out his wand, "Remember the code, Narcissa, The forgotten are never remembered," and a strong white glow flowed from his wand to her head and the memories of Draco's first two years of his life was gone and so was Toby and Draco.

* * *

The rain poured heavily in Godric's Hollow as the hooded figure walked up to house, she knew the witch and wizard who lived there were ex-Forgottens, and they need she was coming as she knocked at the door. A man looked out the window as the person coughs and blew her nose. The door opened a crack and the person showed him his mark. The door came opened and the man welcome his guest, "It been a while, Alex." He said as the person took off her soaked robe revealing young teenage girl with red hair. She lightly coughed as the woman gives her some warm tea.

"Thank you, Lily." Alex said lightly as she took a sip. This job was the worst one she had to do as an Elder, taking a child from a loving family during these dark times, but she knew the boy in this family was too young to leave, yet the family wants him to be safe. "Harry is ready to go when you are, Alex." Lily said to Alex as she took another sip of tea.

Alex sighed lightly and nodded her head, "How old is he, James?" she lightly asked her friend, "He'll be two in a month." James said lightly, and Alex sighed again, "You know the laws, James, I'm taking a great risk for bring a one year child to the high council."

"We know, Alex, but with us marked for death, we want Harry to grow up somewhere safe." Lily said as Alex took another sip of tea. "Okay, bring him down." She said and James ran up stairs. Two minutes went by when James came back down with a sleeping baby in his arms.

He gently passes the baby to Alex who smiles lightly at them. Alex took out her wand, "Remember the code, James and Lily Potter, The forgotten are never remembered," and with a white flash, the memories of Harry were washed away from their minds and Alex and the baby both disappears.

* * *

It was midnight as the storm outside got a little bit louder. The Grangers thought the storm it would wake up their daughter. The man looked to his wife, "Maybe they will not come tonight, dear." He said to his wife who nodded her head. Then there was a knock at the door, the man got up fromhis seat and opened the door just a crack, "Can I help you?"

"I am Zach of the forgotten, I've called you earlier." A boy's voice said to Mr. Granger. He opened the door the rest of the way to let the boy in, The boy wore a black shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers, and he's black hair looked the rain and wind blew it about from the storm, but his green eyes were gentle as he took a seat across from them. "Can you please explain to us why you believe our daughter might be in danger?" Mr. Granger asked the boy as calmly as he could.

"You heard on the news about the killing of children about nine years old or older?" Zach asked them and both of them nodded their heads, "Well, in the wizarding world, we've heard about them killing young muggle-borns witches and wizards before they have a chance to use the power their born with."

Both of the Grangers gasped in shock, "What are you saying, our daughter is a witch?" the woman said, and Zach nodded his head, "Your daughter is one of the lucky few muggle-borns we spotted right away, we mostly find a muggle-born about nine or ten years old, but by that time, we have to work quickly to get them out of danger, and sometimes its too late."

"What can we do to protect her?" Mr. Granger asked Zach and he sighed, he hated to take a muggle-born from her parents, but he knew if the muggle-born had any chance of surviving these dark times, he had to take her to high council because he too was a muggle-born. "I'm also a muggle-born, but I was nine when I was found by the forgotten, and I was attack, and this happened…" He pulled up his shirt a little bit to show the Grangers a nasty scar he earned from the attack, Mrs. Granger gasped at the sight and Mr. Granger looked at Zack, "How did you survive?"

"The Forgotten who got me quick gave me medical attention when she brought me to the high council. If they haven't found me in time, I would be dead along with my parents." He said with a heavy heart, Mr. Granger and Mrs. Granger looked at each other for a second and then looked at Zach, "Will she safe with the forgotten?" Mrs. Granger said and Zach nodded his head, Mr. Granger sighed and nodded his head, "Then please take our daughter and protect her, we want her to safe."

Mrs. Granger got up and moved upstairs to get her daughter, when Zach and Mr. Granger talked a bit more, "Will we know her if we see her?" But Zach shook his head, "The forgotten have a code, it's 'The forgotten are never remembered,' its how we kept the forgotten a secret and protect both the parents and the children."

Mr. Granger accepted this fact, "If it keeps my little Hermione safe, I'll be happy." He said with a tear running down his face as Mrs. Granger came down with a sleepy little girl who was rubbing her eyes, "Mummy, why did you wake me up?" she asked. "You're going with this nice young man, Hermione."

Zach sighed lightly, and hopes that she a better life then he had when he became a Forgotten.

* * *

A man and a woman sighed, they knew about the forgotten since the first five of their sons were Forgotten, they knew one of their boys was coming for Ron tonight, but they hoped to talk them into taking their youngest, a one year girl they named Ginevra or 'Ginny' for short.

Then the door open and a boy with red hair and blue eyes entered the room, "Hello, Mum and dad." He said and the woman hugged her son, "How are you doing, Bill, how's Fred, George, Percy, and Charlie."

"They're fine, mum, Charlie was made a high council elder and Percy is looking to becoming an Elder in a year." He said to his mother, Ron stepped next to his brother and was ready to go when both parents looked at Bill, "Take your sister, please, Bill."

"Mum, I can't, it's the law of the Forgotten to bring them at two years old, not one." He said calmly.

"Please, we want her to be safe, that's all we're asking." His father said to his son, Bill sighed, "Okay, Dad, I'll take her with me, but Charlie can figure something out." Then bill took out his wand, "I'm sorry but you know I have to do this." He said with a heavy heart, "Remember the code, Molly and Arthur Weasley, The forgotten are never remembered." And with a white flash their last three children disappeared without a trance.

* * *

The door was closed as the two little boys and the little girl were playing a game, The two Forgotten Alex and Bill held the two sleeping babies in their arm, hoping they weren't going to be punish for bring them. Then a flash appeared and two more boys were added to the group. The three children stop playing and looked at the scared boys. They both had black hair and yet both boys were different, one had green eyes and the other had blue as they looked at the three.

"John must have gotten the two of the three Americans without a problem," Alex said to Bill, "I hope Amy isn't having trouble with the last one for the group…"

* * *

Amy was running against the clock as she ran up road, she saw a death eater heading for the house she was going to, "How did they know about her?" Amy leaped over an open man hole as she slid to a stop, the dark mark over the house, Amy looked up to a window and she quickly apparated in a little girl's room, the child was two years old as Amy picked the crying girl and wrapped her up in her wolf blanket.

Amy was scared, she's done this many times before, but it's was nothing like this where the death eaters discovers a future forgotten when she's only two years old. "Hang on, Laura, you'll be safe." Amy said as she took out her portkey and her wand. Amy taped the portkey and yells "forget" and the two girls disappear just as the death eater slams the door down.

* * *

Amy appeared out of breathe and a little girl crying her eyes out when they appeared in front of two forgotten, Alex and Bill stood up and looked her in shook, "What happened?" Both of them asked her as she tries to catch her breathe as she gently put down the girl. "Death eaters got to the house before I did and killed her parents."

The five looked at the little girl who was still crying, "She's half-Indian." One of the two boys said then the other hit him on the back of the head, "So, we're Indians." The other boy said, and then he looked at the girl. "Is anything wrong?" Draco asked the girl but the girl slowly calmed down, "I just had a nightmare." She said trying to say with a shaken voice as the door opened for them.

John, Zach, and Toby were on the other side as the children enter the room with Alex, Bill, and Amy behind them. The high council looked at the two Forgotten with babies in they arm, "Alex! Bill! How dare you betray our laws." Alex downcast her eye quickly but Bill stood up.

"Wise High Council, Alex was asked by the Potters to take their son a month before he was old enough, and it was the same with the Weasleys when I got Ron." He said, the council talked amongst them selves for a bit and that looked at the two, "We understand, but don't do it again." He said

"We've decided where to place this children but I believe it best to separate the children." Another council said the six forgotten gasped, "Drake, Coda, Ginny, Laura, and Hermione will go to American Forgotten, but then the American forgotten might separate them when they get there once more." Another said, Bill handed Ginny to Amy and lightly sighed.

"Draco, Ron, and Harry will remain here in Europe, seeing both Ron and Draco became friends quickly and I can see the same when young Harry wakes up." The first one said. Amy gathers the kids who were going to America and took out another portkey, she tapped her wand against it and said, "Remember" and all six of them disappeared. Ron lightly cried knowing he might not see his little sister again. Alex and Bill sighed as they lead Draco and Ron out of the room.

As the door closed, the shadows of room appeared and the council talked amongst them selves again. "Why separate them? We all foresaw them leading the chosen one to victory from the darkness." One of them asked, and then the leader of the council spoke up, "Every one of them has a unique power within them, keep them together and they'll never discovery it, separate them will allow them to learn."

The high council dismissed and the room was empty save one high council, he lowers his hood revealing a young man with red hair, "Why did they decide to take the muggle-born to America instead of Malfoy?"

End notes: If you like it, I'll continue this story if not, well, just said it was interesting to write it. Please review.


End file.
